Lost and Hiding
by Beatrice Den
Summary: Nicole was an average teen, until one day she ends up stranded on an unknown beach in the middle of nowhere, also known as Berk. My first story, give it a chance. Flames not accepted! Rated T because I'm being safe. Title change, now Lost and Hiding. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Shipwrecked and Running

**Hello to whoever decides to read this. This is my first ever story of a long arc of stories about Nicole, my O.C.. Umm, I'm kinda new at this, but I've had this idea since December 2011 and wanted to share it with people. The chapters will be short. This is because I write every chapter on my 7 inch tall tablet that is hard to tell the actual size on. I want to thank ratchetsfangirl for explaining in detail how to upload stories, and also for being the first author to welcome me to . If I have taken anyone's idea, it was an accident. I have seen many stories recently that almost seemed liked this one, and I took the risk of waiting so long to write and upload it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, and most likely never will.**

**Bold means note.**

_Italics mean thought._

**_It's story time. And this is a line. It's story time. And this is a line._**

Twenty minutes. That's all, twenty minutes earlier I had shipwrecked on the beach, and now I was running for my life through the woods. How did this happen you might ask? Well let's see…

First of all my full name is Nicole Rachel Aspen, Nikki for short, and no Nikki is not just a boy's name. Okay, so earlier this morning had been like most others, wake up, eat breakfast, steer- did I mention I was on a boat? I made it myself, best class ever. Well, actually it was more of a bowl instead of a boat. It was almost completely round, the mast was a little off center, and it was made entirely out of wood. There's an okay amount of room for one person, but two really would have been pushing it. So, back to this morning, again it had been like most so far. But while steering I saw in the distance a large, dark mass. _That could be possible land_, I thought to myself.

Getting excited, I as quickly as possible head towards the big dark looking object, not sure if it was a mirage or not. Hey, being on a boat by yourself, for a little over a week with the only sight being water and wood can do tricky things to your eyes and mind. Anyway, there was no wind so I was on water and paddle power for at least an hour or more. Eventually, the wind began to pick up so I adjusted the sail so it would some distance before it died back down. When the wind did die down I had to go back to rowing, forgetting to lower the sail. But I was now close enough to tell that the mass really was land!

I was so busy rowing, and not noticing the sail still being up, that when a big gust of wind came I went skimming across the surface of the water rather abruptly and couldn't get to the steering mechanism in time. I ended up hitting a rock about 100 meters from land. Thank goodness I know how to swim, because swimming that last 100 meters or so was harder than it sounds. I had to dodge rocks and wood from my recently deceased boat, and then there's the wave factor. Once on land my instinct was to survey the area for any signs of danger. I sat down and came to my conclusion. I was all alone on a beach in the middle of nowhere with no way of contacting anybody, just great. As I lay on the sand resting from my eventful morning, I judge from the sun that it's about noon. I realized suddenly that it's freezing. Freezing? But it's the middle of summer! What was I gonna do?

**_This is a line. Chapter is over. This is a line. Chapter is over._**

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Hope you peoples liked it! Please review, no flaming! Flamers will be eaten by Toothless! Besides, this is my first story EVER! Give it a chance, I promise it gets better in the following chapters.**


	2. Resting and The Person

**Hey peoples! First, I wanna thank all who gave Lost a chance. I'm excited, if you can't tell, because all the views mean a lot to a person who thought it was only going to get 2 maybe 3 for the first 4 chapters. I'm writing this mostly in Nikki's P.O.V. unless I tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned How to Train Your Dragon, there would've been more girl characters.**

_Italics mean thought._

**Bold means author's note**

_ThisisalinebecauseIcan'tgetonetouploadright_

As I sit there on the beach thinking what to do, I see something swimming in the water near where I sank my boat. I want to get a better view, so I wade in the water at about just above my ankle. Squinting my eyes because it's still a little far out, I see not one or two, but several shark-like fins protruding out of the water. They look a little unusual for shark fins, as they have spikes around them. And I have a huge fear of sharks. So I run out of the water, across the beach, and into the forest where I know I'm safe from sharks, but not thinking about the other dangers such as wolves, snakes, poisonous spiders, and a lot of other things.

So that's what happened starting from this morning until right now. So after about five more minutes of running, which has turned into a jog, I sit down on a small boulder to catch my breath, and to figure out where I am. I put together a few clues in my brain. Let me see,

1. I'm in the forest that was near a beach, and I don't know any beaches that I've been to that have that.

2. The air smells rather fresh, unlike the city air I'm used to.

3. It's unusually cold, weird because it's July I think.

Wherever I am, it's either one of two places. Greenland or somewhere where there isn't many cities or vehicles.

As I'm sitting there I suddenly hear a noise like a squirrel's rustling in the trees. But no, it sounds bigger and it is most definitely on the ground. And it sounded like a stick or twig snapped, which most squirrels can't do. Instantly I'm scared and I jump up off the rock, but to tired to run now. This time I'm putting up a fight. I look around for something to use as a weapon. The only thing I can find is a small stone. '_It's better then nothing'_ I think to myself. I start yelling at whatever the thing is that's watching me.

"You'd better stay away if you know what's best for you!"

I hear some rustling, it sounds close. Like it's coming towards me.

"Come any closer and I'll hit you with this! It's really hard and you'll get hurt really bad!"

I'm not giving up what it is though. That would be stupid, because they could have like a knife or something.

I hear more rustling leaves and it's closer. Ok, I'm starting to go insane with fear now so I say the most threatening thing that I can think of.

"I know Kung Fu!"

I really don't. But it's the adrenaline and fear talking. I then hear a voice.

"I don't mean you any harm. And please don't throw that rock at me."

HA! Yeah right, no harm. They could sneak up on me and kill me! Apparently, the person is close enough to see the 'weapon'. I decide to move closer to where I heard the voice come from, clutching the rock harder.

"Where are you?"

I get no response.

A little louder, "Where are you?"

Still no response.

Then I pretty much yell, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Practically right behind me I hear the nasal voice,

"Turn around."

**Ha ha, Cliffhanger! I love and hate them. Well, chapter 3 will hopefully be up by next week, if not sometime this week. I make no promises on updates, except that I will never update on weekends as I'm usually busy. If Nikki seems like she's a Mary-Sue, I don't care. I see all O.C.'s as Mary-Sue's, because they get to live out something we don't. Oh yeah, I'm putting a spin on things and made it to where the HTTYD crew can be in our time, but it's nothing impressive like time travel or something. I can't tell you now, but the reason is coming up in two chapters or so.**

**Click that cool review box to leave a comment!**


	3. The Person and Found

**And… I'm back! I know this chapter is a few days late. One thing I need to clear up first is that the whole story takes place in our time, yes the 21st century. I completely forgot to mention that in the first chapter, and thanks to iluvhghttyd for asking when this takes place, if you hadn't asked I probably wouldn't have ever put this in.**

**Bold means note**

_Italics means thought_

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned HTTYD, this would be an actual book. But look! It isn't! So I really must not own it.**

_**It's storytime! And this is a line. It's storytime!**_

"Turn around."

Was what I heard. It took a lot for me not to scream when I heard the mysterious person say that. But, I did jump. I was holding the rock so hard now, that my hand was starting to hurt. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn around, expecting some weirdo to hit me with a log or something and take me to the island's king for jailing or death or any type of punishment for coming on to his land without his expressed permission.

Once I've turned around, I open my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, and see something I wasn't expecting. A boy, just standing there. In a sudden reflex motion, I fling the rock at him and bean him right on his forehead.

"OWWWWWW!" he yells. "Why did you throw that rock at me? I said that I wasn't going to harm you, OUCH.," he asks touching the already forming bruise.

The whole time he's yelling I'm observing him. He looks about 16 or 17, has reddish- brownish hair, green eyes, has a ton of freckles all over his face, is wearing a green, long sleeve tunic looking thing with these brown pants and a fur vest that goes to about mid-thigh*. The clothes definitely tell me that he's from around here. By the way he looks and the way he's talking I can also tell that he really didn't mean any harm. And then I went and threw a rock at him.

"_Great first impression." _I think to myself. The only thing I can do now is apologize and see if he can help me.

"Sorry." I apologize. "It was a reflex. I'm scared because I have absolutely no clue where I am and-"

"And I scared you even more. Right?" he asks.

"Yes." Is my answer.

"Really sorry about that." He apologizes to me. "So who are you, and how did you get here?" He suddenly asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, I'm Nicole Aspen. Call me Nikki, never Nicole because I hate it. And I shipwrecked on a beach back there with these really weird sharks."

"You mean Sharkworm Bay? Good thing you don't have any open wounds because they can smell even the tiniest drop of blood and they'll be after you in seconds." He says

"Wow, really? That's super scary." I say amazed.

"Uh huh. And what's really terrifying about them is that they have legs as well, so they can chase you on land for about 10 minutes before they die. Most times, they win."

My eyes must have tripled in size at that part, because the boy then says

"I know, terrifying."

"Now who are you?" I ask him

"My name's Hiccup."

I start to giggle at his name, and immediately stop, as it's a little rude to laugh at a person's name.

"Sorry, it's just that your name is a little unusual." I say.

"Oh, it's fine. Actually around here names are different, I guess. But, there are way worse names here." Hiccup tells me.

"Speaking of around here, where would here be exactly?' I really need to know this now.

"You are on none other than the Isle of Berk." Hiccup says.

The Isle of Berk? I've heard of it before. Who has? Apparently he has, considering that he lives here.

"Ummm, the Isle of Berk? Where would that be? Like near Iceland?" I ask, hoping he knows where Iceland is.

"I don't know. It's possible. I've never left the island. Well except once when I was like four years old. I went on an exploration of the island with my father and ended up getting sea sick about half an hour later and we had to head back home. It's was a small boat to." He says.

"Ewww, gross."

"Hey, I was four!"

"Still, it's gross." I respond.

Silence. Then I shiver, partly from the thought of throwing up, and the other part is because I'm still a little bit damp and there's a breeze now.

"Maybe I should get you back to the village so you don't freeze to death." He then says.

"Ok." I say, putting a lot of trust in him, figuring he's my only hope.

"Well, then follow me, I guess."

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

*If you guessed who it was before reading on, Toothless gives you a virtual hug. If not, oh well. You can't win them all!*

_**This is a line. This chapter is almost over. Read author note below this now.**_

**Ha, the 'lines' are supposed to be said in a robot voice. Well. That's chapter 3. the next will give us a little more background on Nikki before she ended up on what I'm naming Sharkworm Bay. For more information on what a Sharkworm is, go on to HTTYD's book series' website. The whole time I was thinking, "_So many apologizes in such little time._" The same thing goes for the word says. A little bit longer then the first two chapters. Until next time, dragonrobotgirl is outta here!**


	4. All About Nikki

**What up readers? Wow, chapter 4 already? Time sure is flying! Who else loved that sneak peek of the new series on Tuesday? I know I did! **

**Disclaimer: However much I would love to own it, HTTYD or the new TV show will never belong to me.**

**Bold means note**

_Italics mean thought_

_**This is a line. It's story time! This is a line. It's story time!**_

We walk through the dense forest in silence. Well, besides the occasional bird tweeting or twig snapping, it was total silence. Eventually, Hiccup asks

"So, uh, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, and I'll tell you about myself. If it's ok with you, that is."

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Then I launch into what I guess would be my back-story.

"Well, I grew up in Rhode Island-"

"Rhode Island? Never heard of that place before. Where is it?" He asks, just like I had about Berk.

Giving him a strange look I say "The United States?!"

He still looks confused.

"Um, you know, in North America?!" '_What kid hasn't heard about the U.S. or North America?' _I think to myself. (**A/N: Sorry if I've offended any one out there, I didn't mean it!**)

Then Hiccup says "Did you say America?!"

"North America, to be exact." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"I always knew America existed!" Hiccup mutters to himself. "Continue."

"Uh, sure. So, I was born and raised in Newport, Rhode Island. Which means I've always lived near water, since Newport is a coastal town. I love it there. I live with my Mom and Dad and my two sisters, Hazel Rose and Zoey. Hazel is the youngest and Zoey is older than me. She is 17, has blonde hair; which we don't know where she got it from since neither Mom or Dad have blonde hair, has brown eyes, and loves the color purple. Hazel is 8 ½, has brown hair like my Dad, is in advanced fifth grade classes: which you have to be super smart to be in; has a ton of freckles, and loves the color pink like a lot of eight year old girls do.

"Mom and Dad, they are awesome. Most pre-teens and teenagers would describe their parents as annoying or mean, but I love them. Mom's hair is black, that's where I get it from, and she has blue eyes. Hazel has blue eyes as well. Dad has the green eyes in the family, that's how I got mine. Both parents are in their late thirties, Dad at 39, and Mom at 36. But they still do activities with us like hiking or bike riding and other things.

"I also have a pet rabbit named Hopsy, I've had her since I was six. She's been my best friend since my first best friend, Audrey Utzinger, had to move after her mother died when Audrey was only six years old. So, Hopsy is an almost completely brown bunny, with a white spot on her neck, and a black patch on her right eye that makes it looks like she has a black eye." I stop for a moment to catch my breath before continuing.

"About a year ago, I started taking this woodshop class and advanced quickly. I was one of the best in the class actually. The teacher said that the annual Visual Arts Fair was coming up and he wanted some in his class to enter. About 10 out of the 15 students entered, including me. We would blend the lessons and making the projects that we were to enter into the contest, since there were those five that didn't want to join. What I decided to make was a small boat, with a paddle and mast, and I even made a sail for it. I even put a waterproof seal on it, so it wouldn't sink. To make a long story short, I ended up getting second place to a catapult clock; yeah it's hard to explain what it looks like.

"But after six months of close calls with razor-sharp blades and to many splinters to count, I decided to call it quits on woodworking and take another class, boating for teens, ages 12 to 15.

Each class was six months long, and had no more than eight students. We would finish the class at the end of school, it started in the winter for some reason; we stayed inside for the winter months. Well, the teacher told us, that in order to complete the course there would be an exam the weekend after school let out for the summer. All had to participate.

"The morning of the boating exam, or race as we were calling it, comes around and everybody, including parents and siblings, had to be at the waiting point at 7 am sharp, or you couldn't take the test and would be failed. Well, my family got there at 6:50 and we waited for a few other families that had yet to show. Everyone got there on time, one student arriving at 6:59. Then Ms. Atker tells us that the examination course was going to be held at Block Island, an hour's boat ride away. That's why we had to be there so early. We all had been told that our boats were to stay there for the night, we had had a class the day before, and none had known why. Until now."

Again, I pause to take a deep breath before continuing, again.

"Once we all had boarded, we set off to the island. Once there, we all got off the ferry and the rest of my classmates went to find their boats. I asked my mom if she had anything I could eat now, we all had been asked to bring picnic lunches. She said that I could go find something in the cooler we'd brought, since she was talking to another mom at the time. Rummaging through the food, I found a banana, a bottle of water, and a package of saltines. Deciding to eat the banana first, I peel it and shove about half of it in my mouth, and wash it down with some of the water. Then I tossed the crackers and the bottle of water in my boat, so I could have some later.

"Now it's time for the exam. The ocean where it was the test was being held at, was split in to eight parts. All of us students get in our boats, and Ms. Atker comes over with some judges and tells us the rules. Each section has different obstacles, so no copying. It is not a race, and watch out for the waves. At the sound of the air horn, we set off.

"As we our concentrating on the obstacles, and trying to block out the cheering behind us, the waves started getting choppier and harder to get over. I was right behind this one girl, Cassandra, and she turned around as she had finished the obstacle course one way and had to now do it backwards. Just as she started heading back, she yelled to me to watch out, the current gets stronger. Unfortunately, she tells me this a little to late, and I'm swiftly taken along in the strong current. I'm fiercely paddling trying to turn around, but it was useless.

"I could barely here the panicky yelling and screaming, and then one of the judges who had a bullhorn loudly says into it,

"Nicole Aspen, turn around now."

I yelled as loud as I could back to him "I can't! The current's too strong!"

At that point, I was so far away from land that I could barely see the lighthouse that was on the island. I gave up trying to turn around, and just decided to go with the flow. Corny joke, I know. But that's what I did! Later on, after I had been stopped being pulled by the water, I can finally turn around. I had been spun around at some point, so I couldn't tell where I was. I picked a direction, and sailed towards it.

"After about a week, I saw land, went towards it, accidently left the sail up, hit a rock, swam to the shore, nearly was chased by those Sharkworm things, you found me, and you know the rest. So, that's how I got here."

After all I had just said, if we had been sitting down I'm sure Hiccup would've fallen asleep.

"Wow, I didn't think you would stop talking!" He says, sounding surprised. "Now, it's my turn, I guess."

_**This is a line. Chapter is over. This is a line. Chapter is over.**_

**Ok, please read the author's notes. They may contain important information on the chapters, or the story in general.**

**If you don't know who Audrey Utzinger is, please look at my profile.**

**If you want to ever use Nikki at anytime, please just PM me first.**

**Until next week, this is dragonrobotgirl over and out.**


	5. Hiccup's Life and Learning About Berk

**Hey readers! Sorry for not updating last week, I didn't have any time. Just a warning, updates will start being more sporatic and less regular with school starting up again. And I won't be updating next week because I'm going away on an end of summer vacation with my family and won't be able to do any writing. I love all of you out there that have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Real quick, I probably haven't mentioned this yet but, this story takes place before during and after the movie. It starts off before the movie and continues for several, I'll tell you when we're about to get into the movie. Let's get on with it then.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own it. Never have, never will.**

**Bold means note.  
**_Italics mean thought._

_This is a line. It's storytime._

"Ok, so where do I begin?" Hiccup asks himself "Wait, so you're a big risk taker?"

"Not really, it was just a simple test that went wrong." I answer.

"Oh, ok."

After a little bit of silence I ask him, "So are you going to tell me about this place and yourself, or am I like captive or something?"

_Stupid, you should've asked him that before you told him where you live and everything else._

"Oh no, your not a captive. I was just thinking of what to say. And this also isn't the best place to be out in the forest on your own, unless you know the island." Hiccup answers hurriedly.

"Then why were you out here by yourself?"

"I was dragon watching; don't tell anyone that, please. And as I said, if you know the island, then you're safe. Since I've lived here my whole life, I should know the island by now."

"Ok, now tell me about yourself. Who is Hiccup?" I tell him.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I've lived on the island my whole life, as I previously said. My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in February. My father's name is Stoick the Vast, he's the village leader and that means I'm next in line. I'm not looking forward to that at all. My mother's name is Vahallarama, she's always away from Berk so I don't get to see her very often. She could be dead and nobody here knows it yet. I'm not at all like the other Vikings around here-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold it right there. Did you say Vikings?" I ask, interrupting him.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that where I come from Vikings are supposedly nonexistent nowadays." I explain.

"Oh, that's probably because an ancestor of mine settled in the archipelago a long time ago and we've since stopped terrorizing other countries so as to find the dragon's nest." He says, acting like I know that dragons exist. Wait, DRAGONS!

"Dragons are real; because where I come from they are mythical creatures." I ask, hopeful. I've always thought that dragons are cool, besides the whole ability to eat you thing.

"Yes, they are very much real, and very much alive, and very dangerous. Now can I get on with my story?" He asks impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just curious about where I am. Sorry for interrupting." I apologize.

"No, it's fine. Where was I? Right, I'm not at all like the other Vikings around here because, well I guess you'll see soon enough, we're almost there actually. Let me see, we passed that odd shaped tree with the large rock lodged in it, so we should be about ten minutes away."

"Good, because I'm tired and hungry and cold. Sorry if I sound like I'm complaining, really I don't mean to. I just that I haven't had anything to eat except crackers and salt water for some time now. And you're the first person I've seen since the boat exam and before you ask, yes I did talk to myself."

"Uh, ok. We can stop for a little bit if you want."

"Thanks Hiccup." I say, before sitting down in the dirt.

"No problem. First, I need to tell you a few things about the village. The name of the tribe is the Hairy Hooligans and most times we don't get visitors, sometimes another tribe will come for a festival or something, but that doesn't happen often. Your coming might be seen as a threat though, so I'll have to take you to the chief first. And that means I'll have to sneak you in the village to."

"Wait, why would me coming to the island be seen as a threat?" I ask suspiciously.

"Your clothes, they're different. And people might think that you're an intruder or enemy and might hurt you." Hiccup explains.

That remark about people trying to hurt me makes it seem like Hiccup really doesn't mean me any harm and is really trying to help me. I feel really bad about the rock throwing incident now.

I look at my clothes. I was wearing a lime green tank top, short brown cargo shorts, mismatched socks now covered in dirt and sand, and an old, now soggy, pair of low cut faded green Converse. I could be spotted a mile away if everyone wore clothes like Hiccup.

"Oh."

"So before I can introduce you to anyone, we're going o have to get you new clothes. Let's worry about that later. Come on, we need to get to the village before sundown."

_Line line line line._

**Hope you all liked it, even though it's rather short. Stick around for the next update, I don't even know when it will be! School, vacation, and I've started knitting. And the reason why I had Hiccup dragon watching was because it was something from the book series I liked and wanted to use somewhere in the story. Yup, so see next chapter!**


	6. AN THAT WILL BE REPLACED

**THIS NOTE WILL BE REPLACED WITH A REAL CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE**

**Hello readers.**

**Sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I have not had much time. School has been a big reason for not updating Lost. I have no time to update right now, so I'm putting this story on hiatus for now.**

**I will continue with Lost, just not until summer when I'll have the time.**

**A few things I want to clear up first.**

**1. Nikki will not end up with Hiccup. I'm too much of a Hicstrid shipper for that. Plus, I can't write romance.**

**2. Nikki does not have any technology with her, i.e. a cell phone.**

**3. There will not be any curse words in anything I write.**

**4. There will be a huge surprise at the end.**

**5. I have changed the title to 'Lost and Hiding' for a few reasons that will come up as the story goes along.**

**6. I might not write a lot, and it might not be every week.**

**7. I did NOT base this on the Heather story. I had come up with this idea months before anyone found out about those episodes.**

**That's it for now. Sorry again to any who thought I was dead, or abandoned the story.**

**THIS NOTE WILL BE REPLACED WITH A REAL CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE!**


End file.
